Snowblind/Transcript
NOTE: The mission doesn't start off with an opening cutscene. Recover Satellite Data Server Follow Unit Samuel Redford: Let's get on the move to the crash site. Now! Bravo Two enters the abandoned village as they head for the satellite's crash site. Once they get there... Redford: Go get the black box. Terrence Sweetwater: Data server. Look, I'm not the Human Torch. I can't touch that thing, it's two thousand degrees. It's radiation hardened, so... An explosion interrupts Sweetwater, signalling to the squad that the Russians are coming for the satellite. Protect Satellite Wreck Redford: Hostiles on the left! Hold 'em off! RPG on the roof! George Gordon Haggard Jr.: RPG over there! Sweetwater: Don't let 'em hit the satellite! The squad kills some Russian soldiers on the satellite's west flank, prompting a Russian engineer to climb up onto a nearby house's roof and take out his M2 Carl Gustav so he can destroy the satellite. The squad kills him just before he can take a shot off. Afterwards, another squad of Russian soldiers try to rush Bravo Two, but are killed upon sight and another Russian engineer comes up to the roof of a different house, but gets killed as well. Two more enemy squads attack Bravo Two, as well as two Russian engineers simultaneously climbing up on two different rooftops to try and hit the satellite. But all those enemies are killed and the west flank is cleared, prompting Bravo Two to check on the east flank. Redford: More men on the right! Get over there! When Bravo Two arrives at the east flank, Russian troops come up and attack the squad, but they are killed afterwards. After that, three more Russian engineers with M2CGs comes up on the roofs, two climbing up the ladder to the houses, while another is carrying an MP-443 Grach and jumps to the next roof, shortly equipping his M2CG afterwards. Both soldiers are killed, and more Russian troops arrive at the east flank. After they and two more Russian engineers are killed, an Mi-24 Hind arrives at the scene, with yet another Russian engineer wielding the M2CG sitting at one of the passenger seats. Haggard: Marking an enemy chopper, duck and cover! Redford: Get up on that shit now, find an RPG! Marlowe finds a nearby M2CG stashed away near the satellite and uses it to take down the Hind, and no more Russians arrive to attack Bravo Two and the satellite. Haggard: I think I need to sit down. Redford: I think we're clear, except for bad weather moving in. Let's get this over with. A cinematic cutscene is triggered, showing the Bravo Two standing in front of the satellite as the blizzard Redford was talking about starts up. Redford: Weather's turning. (To Marlowe and Sweetwater) You two secure the black box. We're gonna go and try and salvage a vehicle. Redford and Haggard leave the area to look for a vehicle as Marlowe and Sweetwater get to work getting the data server (or black box) out of the satellite.'' They try to hit the satellite's panels with their own weapons, but are having no luck.'' Sweetwater: We better raise Sarge. Alright, well I'll be right back. Don't shoot me! Sweetwater leaves Marlowe alone near the satellite as he goes out to look for Redford and Haggard. As Marlowe takes a break from looking for the data server, he notices an object on the satellite's underside. When he pulls it out, the object turns out to be the data server. Afterwards, he leaves the satellite's crash site to look for his squadmates as the blizzard gets stronger. Preston Marlowe: Sweetwater? (No reply) Sweets? (No reply again) Damn it! Marlowe looks around the area nervously as the cutscene ends. Survive The Storm Descend The Mountain Marlowe begins descending the mountain, but then he notices flares on the ground. Flynn: Marlowe, listen... I dropped some flares to light your way. Hope it helps! Marlowe descends the mountain only a few feet further until Redford radioes him. Redford: Marlowe, this is Bravo Two actual, come in? Where are you? We're lookin' for Haggard, Flynn's not responding. Listen, if you can hear me, you're gonna need to find some shelter pretty quick. Russians are crawling all over the whole God damn mountain looking for us, some are even sheltered up. You're gonna want to warm up with fire then move quick. You ain't gonna last long out there. You hang tough! As Marlowe starts to freeze from the cold, he enters one of the nearby houses to warm himself up. Afterwards, he exits the house and descends the mountain a bit further before entering another house to warm himself up. Alternatively, Marlowe shoots the explosive barrels and stands on the fire left from the explosion. On the way, he kills some Russians patrolling around the mountain for Bravo Two. Flynn: Marlowe, I don't know if you can hear this but if you want to survive... Find some heat, make a fire. Marlowe repeats the process mentioned above for a few more times until the blizzard stops and the sky is opened up for the sun to shine. Just as he catches sight of a village occupied by Russian forces, Flynn's UH-60 Black Hawk flies past by, with two of Marlowe's squadmates firing the miniguns at the Russians so they don't shoot the Black Hawk down. Regroup With Unit Flynn: (To Marlowe) Hey, hey, hey, Bravo Two, this is Ghost Rider. Listen, I got the rest of the unit with me, we're gonna get you out! Uh, there's just the small problem of how, err... (To Marlowe's squadmates) Are you guys firing? Okay! Just, you know, keep doin' that. (To Marlowe) Lookin' forward to seein' ya! After Marlowe runs through the village for a few feet... Flynn: Bravo Two, this is Ghost Rider. I got RPGs all over the village. Try to get to the rooftop. I'll pick you up there, just, just hurry! I dunno how long I can do this for? Marlowe runs further through the village until he finally gets to the house near the cliff. Once there, he climbs the ladder up to the rooftop where the Black Hawk is waiting. Ending Cutscene Marlowe get onto the Black Hawk with the data server. Flynn: (To Marlowe) Welcome back, prodigal guy! Hang on! Flynn flies the Black Hawk away from the village. The scene then moves on to the Black Hawk again, this time being landed somewhere further down the mountain. Right after, the scene shows Aguire showing pictures on his laptop to Sweetwater. Sweetwater: This... this is a scalar weapon! Aguire: Beautiful, isn't it? Sweetwater: But, you can't be serious? Aguire: You never heard of Operation Aurora? Sweetwater: Yeah, I have, but look, even if you could produce a scalar field... Aguire: First there'd be a localized Carrington event in the troposphere... Redford: Stop, stop, stop, in English. Aguire: A scalar weapon creates very powerful electromagnetic pulses. Haggard: So? Aguire: So, they trigger it in the right spot, down goes the US power grid. Then as our fine country slips into total fucking anarchy, the Russians decide to come knocking. The end! So we better find this guy... (Shows Bravo Two a picture of the HVT from Cold War on his laptop) Arkady Kirilenko. Redford: Shit. Haggard: (To Marlowe) Ain't that the fella you didn't shoot? Redford: He's connected to this project? Aguire: Kirilenko is the project! But we move this second or he's gone... Redford: I should clear this with Braidwood. Sweetwater: No! No, no, no! He'll just send some special ops douchebags, with pussy-ass heartbeat monitors on their guns instead of us! The quote Sweetwater said above is a reference to the mission Cliffhanger, Task Force 141 and the Heartbeat Sensor attachment in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Haggard: Sarge? Redford: Man, I'm 44 years old. I got you three bastard kids to look after, a career going nowhere. This was supposed to be my last God damn mission! I can't do this again, I just can't. Marlowe: What about saving the US? Redford: And then what? Marlowe: That's all. Redford: Okay, so you're in. Marlowe: Kirilenko still breathing's my fault. Redford: Sweets? Sweetwater: Let me think about it, yes! Redford: Haggard? Haggard: Hell... I'm not ready to make nice, and I'm not ready to back down. I'm in. Aguire: Alright, here it is... You're gonna piggyback on a US armored op in the area to get to Kirilenko. It's the only way. Mission Ends Other Dialogue This is what Redford says if the player walks further away from the satellite than the rest of the squad. Redford: Stay close to the satellite! Drop those motherfuckers before they hit it! This is what Sweetwater says if the satellite is hit for the first time. Sweetwater: Shit! They hit the satellite! Keep 'em off of it! This is what Haggard says if the satellite is hit for the second time. Haggard: They hit it again! Shit! This is what Redford says if the satellite is hit for the third time. Redford: God damnit! Lucky or good doesn't matter, we're fucked if we lose it! This is what Haggard says if the satellite is hit for the fourth time. Haggard: They hit it again! Shit! This is what Sweetwater says if the satellite is hit for the fifth time. Sweetwater: Shit! They hit the satellite! Keep 'em off of it! This is what Haggard says if the satellite is hit for the sixth time. Haggard: They hit it again! Shit! This is what Sweetwater says if the satellite is hit for the seventh time. Sweetwater: One more hit and we lose it, come on! Category:Transcripts of Battlefield: Bad Company 2